I Love Him
by CreativeLola
Summary: Lydia Loves Derek , And Derek Loves Her but what will it take for them to confess to each other ? I suck at summaries but story's better . Please Review !
1. Chapter 1

Scott, Allison , Isaac , Stiles and Jackson were sitting in Scott's room having a meeting when suddenly Isaac felt a massive pain in his head .

"Guys , I don't feel so good " He said , holding on to his head and closing his eyes to make the pain go away .

"What is it ? "Scott looked at him in confusion wondering what could be wrong with him.

"Derek is in trouble , I don't know where he is but he's hurt , like really bad "

The minute he said that , Lydia grabbed Isaac by the hand and squeezed it .

"Do you have any clue that could lead us to him " She said squeezing her hold on Isaac more.

"Ow ! " He took away his hand and opened his eyes ."No."

"Well if you're not helping , I'm going on my own to save him ". And with that Lydia rushed to the door but was being caught up by Allison .

"Listen to me , Lydia , I know you have a crush on him but you could die out there and none of us wants that , right Styles?" . Allison nodded at Styles who nodded back .

" A crush ? Allison , I..." .She was going to say that she loves him but was short out on words but Allison speaking again gave her the perfect ting to say but Lydia was feeling weird , she was NEVER out of words but then again , loving Derek was never expected for her .

"Please Lydia , just don't do anything you'll regret " .She said backing up and finding Scott's hand .

"Guys , you don't know how I feel about him, of course he tried to kill me but he didn't have a choice, I love him "Lydia felt butterflies in her stomach when she said that but it felt right and continued her speech " and I probably always will .I know I loved Jackson before but Derek is different , he makes me feel things I never felt with Jackson . He loves me and I love him, and that's all I could ever ask for , Derek is the One for me right now and probably for the next years , that's the right thing to say and I don't care what you think but It would be awesome if you guys were on board " .

And with that Lydia headed again for the door , opened and said "And now if you'll excuse me , I'm gonna go save him before it's too late and tell him what I just told you" and shut the door .

"You guys realize we're gonna have to help her , right ?" Scott said looking at them .

"Uggh. Right " Stiles said opening the door and following everyone out .


	2. Saving Him

Lydia 's POV

We were in the middle of the woods, following the werewolfs as they tried to track Derek down. Suddenlly, we heard a scream coming from near us so we just ran following the echo of the scream .

We stopped at the sight of a big house , witch was very far from the Hale House .It was a mess , no painting , nothing . A black mess, I'm guessing it was abandoned .

I was ready to get inside and save my man but Scott stopped me and lead us at the side of the house .

"We don't know what's inside so , everybody, just be careful ".He said looking at the gang .

Seriously? We have Boyd , Isaac, Scott and Erica who were all werewolves , Allison , who was a hunter , a badass one , Styles , who, honestly , didn't have much to offer and finally, me , I had some sort of psychic powers , I could control stuff from afar .

Everybody went on their separate ways , but I had Erica by my side so , I had protection .

I kicked the door open , and I was shocked at what I saw , Derek was chained and hang up the wall on a board , he had several scars on his chest , this bitch tortured him !

There were a lot of girls gathered around him , ready to attack and I suddenly felt this urge to scream .

"LET GO OF HIM!"

Erica jumped on them but there was so many of them and , the next thing I knew everybody jumped on them , ready to attack .

I was standing there while they were fighting , blood was everywhere , some were down and some refused to quit .

I went over to Derek but he had already passed out . I called his name a few times and slapped him in the face but nothing worked , I got so scared . What if he was dead ?

I checked for a pulse and felt so relieved to find one . I broke him out of his tighten chains and got out , but having a difficult time running because I was practically carrying Derek but thankfully , Styles came over and helped but holding the other side .

The guys got out of the house, leaving the bitches in that house dead and we all ran like crazy .

"Guys , we have to go , something came up , we hav to go back to our houses " Scott and Allison said , at the same time and seconds later , they were gone . Ah, these two…

Erica , Isaac and Boyd went on their different ways too so there was just me and Style and of course , Derek , who was still practically dead .

"Styles , can you help me get him to my house ? "

"Yeah Sure "

We walked all the way to my house because Styles didn't bring his car and Everyone else took theirs .

"Thank You , I appreciate it " I said as I stepped on the front porch .

"You welcome; well good night "

"Good night" I looked at him one last time as he walked back to his house and opened the door , thanking God my parents weren't here, as usual .

I brought Derek up to my room , put him on my bed , changed into my PJ's and waited for him to wake up so I can finally sleep because seeing him like this , all beaten and red with blood didn't make sleep for me easier .I finally got the man I love and I wasn't gonna let him go anytime soon.


	3. Confusing Me

I Stayed in that position all night , sitting in the chair across the bed and watching Derek sleep but time slipped away when I fell asleep . When I woke up , Derek was still asleep and god , he was so peaceful . I got up from the chair and he woke up all of a sudden like he was being drowned and he was panicking takinga look at where he was .

« Calm down , you're safe , you're with me » I said taking his muscular form in my arms but he backed away from me .

« Lydia , we can't do th-» He looked everywhere but in my eyes , trying to stop this feeling he got when we were next to each other .

« Listen , to me okay ? I stayed all night thinking about how I could express my felling s towards you but I already know how , and before I say anything I know you feel something for me , I could never describe what you make me feel , this feeling , it's exciting , dangerous and finally brought me back to life .I never tought I could feel this but I do , I wanna be with you and I don't care what everybody else thinks , Derek I love-»

« I have to go »He headed to the window but I couldn't believe that's it .

« Derek !Wait ! » Too late , he was already gone .

Normally, I should cry and be heartbroken but I wasn't , I was determined to find out why he din't want to hear me say what he's been waiting for all along and more importantly , I want to hear him say it.

So I decided I'd Ask Scott , since he knew Derek more than I did so I grabbed my books , got in my car and headed for school with one and only goal in my head :To Find Out What Kept Derek Hale From Loving Me And Why Was He Afraid Of It ?


	4. Proving Myself

"Scott , can I ask you something? " Lydia asked as she stood and watched Scott stuff his books in his locker .

"Yeah , Sure. Shoot " Scott replied after closing his locker and looking t her .

"You've known Derek longer than I did , right ? " She looked at him and continued without even hearing his answer."I told him this morning that I loved him and he just practically ran out of my house saying without saying anything . I know for a fact hat he loves me too but why didn't he say anything and most importantly why did he freak out when I said what I really felt towards him , isn't that what he wanted ?"She kept her eyes on Scott the whole time waiting for a reaction but the only thing she recognized is the same confusion as hers .

"I honestly don't know why but the only thing I know is that he loves you too, I notice the way he looks at you, It's the same way I look at Allison .I can assure that he does but like you , I don't know what's keeping him "Scott said before catching up with Stiles and walked out of the door with him leaving Lydia to think about this whole deal .

"Wait !" Lydia shouted running after Scott and Stiles . Walking out of the door , she spotted them near his truck arguing about something.

"When will you see him again ? " She asked Scott , anxious for her next meeting with Derek.

"We have a pack meeting tonight , we're going to his house to talk about our next move against the Alpha pack -" he didn't get a chance to continue when Lydia interrupted him.

"I'm coming with you , pick me up at 7" She said starting to walk away from them and heading to her car but stopped when she heard what Scott said .

"He specifically told me not to tell you , so that you wouldn't come ." Scott replied looking at her , his eyes explaining his feelings .

"I don't care what Derek says , I have to be there , You know I can help " She practically begged him and begging was not something Lydia Martin would do , but for Derek , she would do anything and that was her love for him talking .

"Fine , but If Derek asks why you came , you are going to explain to him why" .And with that , they got in Stiles's car and Lydia went to her own feeling more sure of herself than ever.

She was going to that meeting and she was going to prove to Derek how strong her love for him is.


	5. Seeing You

Lydia was waiting for Scott , sitting in her bedroom and staring at the mirror , she knew for a fact, boys whould do anything to be at Derek's place , she was beautiful .Until now , no guy has made her doubt her beauty , not even Jackson .Derek has litterally made her question eveything about her life , she finally got why she was so in love with him. She finally admitted to herself that Derek is the only guy who ever treated her like a real person , respected her enough and loved her enough to show her his true self and Derek was not Jackson , he was way better . He was the real thing , he was what Lydia wanted all of her life .It hit her like a rock, Derek was her soulmate and that is what she was going to prove to him tonight.

She was interrupted by the sound of Stiles 's car pulling up in front of her house .Lydia took her bag , went downstairs and opened the door to find Scott and Stiles witing in th car , still arguing and Stiles was obviously losing .

Lydia got in the car and soon enough , they were at Derek's house.

She could see her friends coming as she got out of the car , she felt her nerves kicking in as she walked to Derek's wreck of a house . Lydia suddenly felt joy running from her head to her feet as she saw Derek standing at his door , talking to Isaac , but when he noticed her , his face went blank .

He was confused and he clearly didn't want to see her but that didn't stop Lydia as she kept walking while keeping their eye contact until she was right in front of him .

"Scott , I specifically told you not to bring her " he said looking at Scott who was behind her.

"I know and I tried but she didn't listen to me and insisted on coming " . Scott defended himself but he knew he would only come off as weak against Lydia's wishes .

"I wanted to be here tonight, even if you don't want me to be here , I'll say the same thing I said to Scott , you know I can help , and I will not leave because you guys need me " . She stood her ground, keeping her stare at Derek , not taking "no" for an answer .

"Lydia, you don't understand how dangerous is the situation , there's a group of Alphas just waiting for the right moment to kill us , everyone here has their own specialty , and we need everything for this war , do you understand why I don't want you here ? " .

Lydia was about to answer but was interrupted by a sudden attack and the next thing she knew , there were alphas surrounding them , ready to tear them apart.


	6. Chapter 6

To all my awesome readers out there , I know I haven't written in a while but that's only because my block is seriously enough ! I just need to know that you like my story so that I can find my motivation , the second I find more awesome reviews from you guys , I will continue this story!

I love you so much for understanding! Reviiewwss!


	7. Confronting Him

So sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy and remember , REVIEWS !

« Go, Lydia . Run ! » ,Derek screamed at her as his wolf senses began to kick in , she did as she was told and entered the loft , and locked herself in the closest room she could find which surprisingly is Derek's room . She sat on the bed, panicking and thinking the worst. They could be dying right now and all she is doing to help as she promised is sit on his bed thinking about what's happening outside. Images of Derek lying on the ground, being ripped open by the Alpha pack flashed in her mind. She knew that the pack was strong, Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd and Isaac, they were capable of anything together but they were helpless against a whole pack for Alphas, but her worried only increased when she kept hearing the horrible sounds coming from this battle, her best friend was screaming, the man she loved was hurting , she could feel him tossed around, trying to get up , but with no avail . She knew that Derek only kept her here to protect her but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Screw him". She stood up, opened the door and got out of the loft to see her friends lying on the floor, blood covering them. She was so terrified as she shook Allison , terrified that they died while she sitting on Derek's bed but her worries came to an end as Allison started coughing followed by everyone else , who started pulling themselves on their feet but as she watched them get up , she kept looking for Derek but there was no sight of him . Lydia felt her hands shaking, she was really panicking, she kept seeing pictures on her head of him dead.

"Where's Derek ?" Lydia, said with a shaking voice and she stared at Scott who was having a hard time healing after what appeared to be a dislocated shoulder.

"He was right here…" Scott kept looking around him searching for the Alpha but there was no sight of him.

"Well, he can't just disappear, he's hurt too ". She started crying, her tears hot on her cheeks but she continued . "What if he ran off still hurt, he could die and his body can't heal from an Alpha attack , I can't lose him again , I was so close last time he was attacked and I can't – I just can't…" .She crumbled to the ground and held her knees not believing what was happening right now.

"Oh , look there he is !".Isaac screamed as Lydia's head shot up , her heart was warm again but there was still the confusion of this being just an illusion and him being gone .

Derek was barely walking as he came from the back of his loft , his shirt was ripped and there was a little bit of a fabric left on his shoulders , but what scared Lydia were those huge claw marks on his arms that would not heal but she didn't care as she rushed to his aid .

She put her arm around his waist and supported his shoulder as she helped him sit on the couch as everyone was lying on the ground, tired from the fight but , unlike Derek , they were healed and okay.

After a while of staring at each other, Scott spoke .

"What are we going to do? We obviously saw what they can do and we'll need a lot of training". Derek kept his head down as he processed this whole thing , clearly failing. Lydia could see he couldn't even think , too preoccupied by the pain , so she tightened her hold on his waist , hoping for the gesture to go unnoticed , thankfully , it was .

"I'm going home, my mom is getting worried" Scott said getting up .You're coming Stiles ? . He asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah… My back is killing me . I am so getting grounded . Let's go " . Stiles tried to run out of the door bit ended up falling instead , as he was carried away by Scott and Allison, who tagged along , as exhausted as everybody else .

"Lydia , you're coming ?".Allison looked over the shoulder of Stiles .

"No, thanks . I'm staying ". Lydia replied , earning a glare from Derek.

"You should go ". He said trying to let go of Lydia's grip on him , but with no avail.

"I'm staying. You're still weak and your wounds won't heal, you need somebody to take care of you. I'm not leaving ". She said , staring at him .

Allison , Stiles and Scott began walking out of the loft as Lydia and Derek were caught up in a staring contest, which ended up with Derek struggling to get up and get away from her, much to her confusion .

"Why do you keep running away from me ? ". Lydia asked, impatient and still confused .

"You need to go home , Lydia." .She couldn't see his face , she was facing his back but his voice stern and serious.

"I already told you , I'm not leaving ,why do you keep doing that ?". Lydia had enough , the tears threatening to fall .

"Doing what ? ". He was still refusing to look at her, and that was it . Lydia was crying , sobbing her pain away.

"This. Refusing to look at me, refusing to be near me. Running away from me like I'm some kind of disease! Can't you understand –"Lydia didn't have the chance to continue as he turned around, held her face and crashed his lips against hers, with the power he had left.


	8. Confessing to You

Hey Guys, so I'm surprised too but 2 chapters 2 days in arrow , Woo! Well you know what to do , in case you don't , enjoy and most importantly REVIEW! Can't wait to see your REVIEWS !

He wrapped his arms around his waist as they continued to suck the air out of each other .Derek, despite his injuries, lifted her as she wrapped his legs around his waist. He backed her up against the wall as he kissed her neck, leaving her moaning while she grabbed his hair and they started kissing again but their make out session ended as he pulled away .

"What's wrong now ?"Lydia asked , breathless and horny as hell.

"I don't want you to get involved in this. I don't want you to get hurt because of me, I couldn't take it" he said, looking at everything but her.

"In case you haven't noticed but I'm already involved, I became a part of your world ever since Peter attacked at the bleachers"Lydia replied, her eyes gleaming with softness.

"You don't love me" Derek lowered his head as he spoke.

"Yes , I do, you- "Lydia nearly shouted as hurt became obvious on her face .

"You think you do , but you don't "His head still lowered as he continued to hurt her .

"Yes, I do" She didn't know if this conversation would ever end , she wanted to kiss him again , so badly.

"Lydia , you're young , you don't know what Love is . I know what Jackson and you had was this close to love but you and I are not even close to that" As he said those words, she was crying again , so hard.

"You think that I don't love you ? "She was practically screaming as she let it all out .

"When Jackson moved away this summer, I thought that was it . That I would never love somebody ever again . But then again , as rare as it may occur , I was wrong . Even though you entered my life the wrong way, I always had those butterflies in my stomach when I looked at you, even when I was Jackson ."

She grabbed his face and softly lifted his face.

"It's true what you said about Jackson and I , in the same time that I was trying to come close to love with Jackson , I knew that it would never happen , you know why? Because I already knew I was in love with you . I know this may seem cheesy and something Lydia Martin would never do but I would risk everything for you, you know that ."

She started to push him slowly towards the bed as she continued her speech .

"I keep myself busy with things to do , but everytime I pause , I still think of you. Why can't you accept that you're the best thing that ever happened to me ? You know how I know that I love you? It's because I can't fall asleep because seeing your face , my reality is finally better than my dreams. My mother told me when I was young that Love is just a word , that's how it was with Jackson , but then she told me Love is just a word until you find someone that gives it definition . It's you , by the way ."By the time she finished , he was already sitting on the bed , looking up as she finished .

"You don't want me Lydia , you know my past and you know how dangerous my life is and you know that I'm a broken man , I'm no good for this "He said but lifted his head as he saw that Lydia shook her head 'no' at every word he said , but shut up once she kneeled andtook his hands in hers and finally spoke .

"I love you means that I accept you for the person you are and that I don't want to change you into someone else. It means that I will love you and stand by you even through the worst of times. It means loving you when you're in a bad mood, which is pretty much all the time, or too tired to do things I want to do. It means loving you when you're down, not just when you're fun to be with. I love you means that I know your deepest secrets and I don't judge you for them, asking in return only that you don't judge me for mine. It means that I care enough to fight for what we have and that I love you enough not to let go . It means that I'll be ok when I lose you, which I hope never happens. God , it sounds like a marriage proposal , doesn't it ? Bottom line is that you don't EVER get to tell me that I don't know what I feel for you .Understand ? "Lydia said as she was exhausted but looking at him, she was surprised seeing him smiling , which was the most beautiful sight in her eyes .

"I…I Love you too" He was so different from his previous injured state, he was happy , nothing could ever ruin this moment .

"Really?"She squeaked as she hugged him tightly but with less force, suddenly reminded of his state but was surprised when he hugged her as tight .He brought her face to his , pushing her hair back and nodded.

They both started to laugh as they fell on the bed , kissing each other and ripping each other's clothes which lead to much more .

But they were unaware of the person watching them from the window , with a sadistic smile.


End file.
